Blood, Steel and Tears
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: Saito returns from Kyoto after the Shishio affair to deal with his wife and new house guest. Will it finally be the quiet life for him?
1. Return

Read and review please. I also have another story called "Heaven Ain't Close In A Place Like This" that story is about Shishio and his way to power before he met the Juppongatana. I am also working on an Aoshi story as well, so I plenty busy trying to hit a lot of spectrums in Ruruoni Kenshin. Anyways....

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. This story is purely for entertainment and what not. All rights reserved for the creators.

* * *

A man, tall, thin yet well built walked down the dusted path that was surrounded by hand built homes of wood. Children we being herded in by the parents for dinner and to prepare for the next day. His eyes dared no wander, his eyes only kept on the path in front of him. His hand was firmly on the battle worn Katana, that had seen more flesh and blood than a butcher's knife does in all the years of preparing meats. He was keeping it close to his side for it was part of his life, his soul. The sheath, decorated in old symbols and patterns, from the 17th century he would rarely let this Katana go. He walked in a fashion to which any one would be intimidated of him, he walked proudly. The sun was setting in the background of his walk his face had a smirk of arrogance and the slanted eyes that smiled evilly like a wolf. He kept walking, undisturbed by any common person, until he came just outside the main part of town to a house.

The house was small, but it looked nice and proper from the outside. There was a small garden lined along the front of the house. The home looked fairly new, since no rotting wood could be spotted and the porch still stood flat and not uneven. A woman was seen by the man, she was kneeling, her back to the road, working on the garden. She was slim and but not to slender. She had some muscle to her, showing she came from outside of town. Her golden brown hair was tied messily into a bun. He leaned against the fence, and watched her for several minutes. The woman started to rise from the dirt ground and turned around to see him staring at her.

"Can I help _you_?" She asked with her hands on her hips, commonly used in a intimidation methods for woman. The smirk grew bigger on the man's face and he stepped into the yard.

"Yes, I was wondering if you heard news of a man, supposedly he died on a mission in Kyoto. I am investigating that case. Can you help me?" He stepped closer to the woman barely having a foot between them.

The woman readjusted herself, but not breaking eye contact with the man who clearly had a head on her. She stepped slightly away from the man and picked up the basket to which she was placing weeds in. The man watched, never breaking eye contact with her.

"Well? Can you or am I here pointlessly?" She shrugged slightly and walked to a smaller building, a shed as it were. She placed the basket in the shed and locked it up.

"I heard he died in an explosion, supposedly he and a man, the _Battousai_, defeated another man that wanted to destroy and take over Japan. But that man never made it out." The smirk left the man's face and he opened his mouth to speak but the woman kept going.

"I heard also from the neighbors that he left his wife and 2 month year old son without a goodbye and she was out of it for a few days. She was really distraught, I feel bad for the poor woman, but that husband of hers can be…" He put his index finger to her lips.

"Enough, Tokio, I felt bad enough doing it" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Saito, _Fujita,_ whoever you decide to be today, you didn't feel sorry and you never do" She said in a harsh tone. Saito gave a small "ha" and stepped closer to Tokio, until there was only an inch of space left.

"I felt bad, but I thought it be better, than having you crying in front of me and beg me not to go" This time Tokio stepped away and walked into the house. Saito followed and grabbed her arm.

"Ha, you are mad, you can't even take a joke right now" She didn't try to escape his grip, she knew it would be futile to do so, he was simply too strong. Tokio didn't say anything she just stared off away from Saito Hajime's wolf glare. A couple minutes passed and he forced her gaze to his eyes.

"It was hard, even for me to leave. You know I may seem distant from you, but you know I care though I do not show it" There was his famous smirk again but he continued. "I know you care because you tolerate my arrogance, sarcasm and high sense of superiority." He said softly but in a strong voice. "The Battousai thinks you are like Buddha, for putting up with me."

Tokio gave a short laugh and shook her head. "If the Battousi can put up with you and not have the urge to kill you, then maybe I am a not much of a Buddha to put up with you and your reckless behavior. But, you can't help who you are attracted to."

Saito gave a short shrug and pulled Tokio into his chest and hugged her lightly. "I have a few days off from work, and no more dangerous missions, as of right now." Tokio nodded and wrapped her arms lightly around Saito. They both stood there for a few moments until a noise came from the back door.

"Tokio! Is dinner ready…." The boy stopped and looked at Tokio and Saito.


	2. Hell has no fury

Blood, Steel and Tears Part II

Eiji, the small, determined, young boy, had come running into the house to see Saitō and Tokio in each other's arms. Eiji was surprised to see the wolf man, he heard from Tokio that Saitō had died in Kyoto in an explosion after Shishio had been defeated. The boy rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. But they were not, there he was with his deathly looking wolf glare, Saitō Hajime stood. Saitō smirked at the boy and let go of Tokio, making his way towards Eiji. The boy couldn't move, no matter how he wanted to and Saitō eventually stood right in front of him, but knelt down to even the height difference somewhat. Eiji couldn't figure out what to say or anything like that and Saitō put on the innocent look, with the half mooned shaped eyes, that were seen when Saito went to go leave the Battousai his _gift._ Though this time, Saitō was sincere in his look towards Eiji.

"You've soften since living here?" Saitō asked Eiji and the boy nodded and Saitō smirked and looked quickly back to Tokio then back to Eiji.

"She does that, tries to bring out the best of people in men she shouldn't associate with" Saitō didn't turn around to Tokio this time, but knew she was rolling her eyes. "How have you enjoyed your stay?"

He stuttered at first but eventually formed a full sentence. "I have, _Sir_, very much so. Your wife, Tokio has shown me great hospitality. I cannot thank her enough for it all" Eiji said quickly and looked down at his own feet to avoid Saitō's gaze.

Saitō stood up and messed up Eiji's hair and walked back over to Tokio. "So what was that about dinner?" He smirked.

Tokio shook her head and looked at Eiji. "Eiji, dear, can you set the dishes up, I will get the food and Saitō… you can sit since you just came home." She walked into the kitchen and Eiji quickly made his way to set up the dishes. Saitō knelt where he usually had always been before he left for Kyoto. He no longer had the half moon shaped eyes, but they squinted slightly open to watch Eiji.

Eiji knew Saitō was watching him, the burn on his back would not seem to go away no matter how much he fidgeted, but he ignored him and his gaze the best he could, hoping not to draw any more attention to himself. Eiji knelt down on the opposite side of Saitō and Tokio came and brought, rice, finely sliced pieces of tofu and bread to the table. And of course she had simply plain Soba, Saitō's favorite. He smiled genuinely to his wife.

"I've made it every day, just in case you did happen to show up." She knelt down onside of Saitō and smiled. All 3 took what they wanted Saitō mainly went after his Soba. He simply couldn't refuse it, especially when his wife made it.

Dinner had no conversation, Saitō and Tokio never talked but that's how they liked it. Eiji on the other hand, had always talked during dinner with Tokio, but with Saitō he wasn't sure if he could. Once everyone finished Tokio cleared the food and left Saitō and Eiji in the same room. Saitō looked at Eiji and smirked "You aren't as determined from the last time I saw you. You don't even look any stronger. Gave up on your promise?" Saitō asked plainly, with no sympathy or arrogance in his voice. Eiji looked down and shrugged, Saitō cleared his throat and Eiji looked up to Saitō's squinted eyes.

"Never look down, it shows weakness. Keep your head high and yourself in high spirits, if you want show anyone your stronger, this is the first step." Without realizing it, Saitō had given him a lesson on how to be better and the best. Saitō got up and Eiji did the same, Saitō leaned against the wall waiting for Tokio to come out of the kitchen and Eiji made his way to his room for the night.

Saitō gave up waiting for his wife and casually made his way to their bedroom. There he saw is 3 months old sleeping son, Tsutomu. He quietly glided against the floor, not to make sudden movements to wake the child. Kneeling down, Saitō gently ran his callused fingers through Tsutomu's thin black hair that was starting to grow out. He heard a noise outside the room and moved quickly to the other side of the room and began to remove his police jacket. Tokio comes in and see's Saitō's back and her son soundly asleep, just as she left him.

"He is growing well," Saitō said, turning around totally forgetting of the crossed shaped scar that had been engraved into his chest by Makoto Shishio. Tokio unconsciously covered her gapping mouth with her hand, in shock at what souvenir Saitō received while being away. She firmly remembers there not being a scar of that magnitude on her husband's chest. Saitō looks down at his chest and smirks, "Just a token of my enemy's failures, no man alive can kill the Wolf of Mibu." Tokio shook her head, "You aren't invincible, _Hajime_, maybe men can't kill you but maybe one day those wounds will. Then what will I and your son have left?"

Saitō was completely thrown off by her harshness she is usually so understanding of him and his sense of just _Aku Soku Zan. _"It won't kill me, not yet anyways." He said and she got red in the face. "You can't live by _Aku Soku Za_n forever, _Hajime_" When she said his name, he cringed he knew it was bad when she had to say _Hajime_. "You can't have a family and that, it's one or the other" And before Saitō could respond back, she pointed to the door. "You don't want to be in my warm arms tonight" he said hoping to regain a little composure with his snide comment and win this argument. "Either alone or in your arms, I still endure the coldness, and your selfishness" He sighed heavily, mumbling on the way out the door. Saitō wasn't pleased being kicked out his bedroom when he's only been back for less than a day. But he wasn't about to go back in and see what hell was truly like, or more like a woman's scorn, he much rather go to hell.

He eventually made his way out to the back yard where he leaned against an old tree that had seen as many winters as him. He light up a cigarette, re-enforcing the bad habit that he adapted too so long ago, and heard a creek come from the floor boards. Saitō didn't look over, he was to indulged in his cigarette, until a small figure appeared next to him. "Go back to bed Eiji" The young boy shook his head. "I have a question, then I'll go" Saitō growled lightly in his throat and put out the cigarette, turning his head to Eiji, giving him is undivided attention.

"Now that your back… will I be going back to my village?" Saitō hadn't thought about it, especially with only being back for less than a day. But to him, it was Tokio's choice since she would have to feed his arrogant mouth, Tsutomu and Eiji's, though he knew his income could survive another mouth or two, since he just got a generous raise from his commander.

"I don't cake, it is up to you. Stay or go, makes no differences to me." Saitō sounded cold and indifferent about what he wanted Eiji to do. "But pose the question to yourself, would you want to live amongst a bunch of cowards ready to feed you to the maggots at the cost of them living in fear." Saitō tapped his pants pockets in hope he had another cigarette laying in wait, to be smoked into nothing. Eiji looked up at the sky and looked back down to the ground, his calm hands hand formed fists. "I want to be stronger and never let another person I care about die again" His fist began to shake, and Saitō finally found his cigarette and lit it. He casually spoke with superiority in his voice "Then stay, and I will teach you the proper way to fight with a sword and with your hands" He took a long drag of his cigarette and watched Eiji out the corner of his amber eye.

Eiji thought for a long while on what Saitō had said, but didn't know how long because of how fast he smoked his last cigarette. He wanted another one, but that required going into the room where his wife's scorn would even scare the Battousai. "Alright I will stay, thank you… Saitō" Saitō gave a nod and Eiji bowed before he left Saitō to his thoughts.

Another hour had past and Saitō started his way back inside, hoping that his wife was not awake.


	3. Like a woman's scorn

In honor of my extremely happy mood, I present a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews. On a side note, if you guys like Yu Yu Hakusho I started two stories, Sakyou/Shizuru and Genkai/Toguro. Anyways onto the next chapter!

* * *

Fortunately for Saitō, his wife was asleep when he returned to their room. His son was also still soundly asleep, Tokio was always good at keeping her voice calm with him around. Saitō sighed taking his sword and leaned against the wall. He watched his wife for some time, he began to think about what she said. _"You aren't invincible, Hajime, maybe men can't kill you but maybe one day those wounds will. Then what will I and your son have left?" _Her words stung and he gritted his teeth as a low growl formed in his throat. "_You can't live by Aku Soku Zan forever,"_ His teeth were now clenched tightly down together, the fangs began to show in the moon light, his hand gripping his Katana ever so tightly, while his eyes kept on his wife and son. Saitō slid down against the wall, with the Katana leaning against the collar bone of his chest. Tokio's words kept running through his head, there was no escaping this, but his face fell stoic. Deep down Saitō knew, his wife was right, though it was hard for him to admit.

As he sat he began to fall asleep, the Katana never moving from its original position, he left against his body. The sleep he fallen into, was not a dream, but a nightmare.

_**Nightmare**_

_Men come bursting into the home, Tokio, with Tsutomu in her arms and Eiji were sitting in the living room. The men are masked, but carry Katana's, a brut of a man, very muscular and filthy steps forward with his sword drawn. The sword is battered but intact, blood stains are clearly seared into the metal. Eiji picks up his sword that he seems to have inherited from a sword smith, ready and waits._

_The brut man waits and Eiji steps infront of Tokio and Tsutomu, his teeth gritting together in fear. He is severely outnumber and knew he did not stand a chance. _

"_So where is the great Saitō Hajime? Not home I see, well I guess I will have to leave him a gift and a message to watch his back as the Black Dragons make their mark in Japanese History!" The man lunged forward and was too quick for Eiji to defend and was sliced upwards through his chest and partially detaching the arm. Eiji fell to the floor instantly. Tokio screamed as a sword pierced through her head and the blood starts to run down her face. Tsutomu begins to cry in his mothers bloody arms and is instantly silenced._

Saitō instantly woke from the nightmare with his Katana drawn in the Gatotsu stance. His breathing is heavy and drawn out. The sweat runs down his face as he looks around the room. He sees his wife still asleep and Tsutomu had begun to wake. He sighed deeply and re-sheeted the Katana and placed it leaning against the wall. Walking over to Tsutomu, he made sure the child was unharmed before picking him up. The boy was no longer restless in his father's arms Tsutomu stared into Saitō's eyes, having only seen a few times before he left.

Even seeing Saitō for the first time in a long while, Tsutomu was easily at rest and Saitō was relieved the boy would not scream for Tokio. He wasn't ready to face her, especially after his nightmare. Saitō took the boy outside of the room and into the kitchen. Tsutomu watched his carefully waiting to see what would happen. "Where is your food?" Saitō looked through the cupboards and groaned. It had been far too long since Saitō fed Tsutomu and couldn't remember where the food was. "Great, I don't want to wake Tokio, for this" But Saitō was becoming desperate as the look of his hungry son began to stare him down.

"You are my son, that look of your says it all" The stoic wolf finally gave in and went wake Tokio. As he stepped into the room and saw his wife sleeping, he didn't want to wake her, she barely got to rest since having to take care of Tsutomu by herself for so long and then both him and Eiji. Saitō was craving a cigarette again, cursing his habit, he walked over to the bed side.

"Tokio, wake up your son is hungry." She rolled away from Saitō's voice, and grunted "You feed him, he is _your _son" Saitō rolled his eyes. "I don't remember where his food is or how to make it, it has been a while."

She growled and sat up. Tsutomu and Saitō were both staring at her, Tsutomu more interested in food than anything else. She took Tsutomu and lowered part of her sleeping kimono and began to breast feed him. Saitō walked out of room, he could never get use to that no matter how natural it may have been.

Twenty minutes later Tsutomu had stopped eating and was ready to sleep once again. Tokio placed the child in his small bed and covered him. Kissing his head lightly, she walked out of her room and into the kitchen to have the smell of cigarettes seeping in through the window. She walked outside to see her husband putting out the cigarette. Saitō didn't turn to her and Tokio growled lightly in her throat.

"So not only are you self centered but, you are also inconsiderate" Her voice was filled with venom, apparently she had not calmed down from last night.

"Forgive me, I didn't know where anything was." His wife hated his smoking and he was already stressed again, wanting another one. "Not all of us can be a Buddha like you." He began to mock the Battousai's words. "You know how I am, Tokio, Aku Soku Zan is all that I have ever lived by and you always understood that sentiment"

"Ten years ago, I wouldn't have cared, but this is the Revolution anymore Saitō. This is the 11th year of the Meji. You have a family now, you have to keep that in mind. I am a strong woman and you know that, but I can't afford to lose you now, especially with Tsutomu and Eiji. Saitō why can't you see that you are the most important person in my life and your sons lives." Tokio's voice fell into despair at the thought of losing Saitō and his eyes were watching hers as they fell to the ground. She hated to show feelings cause Saitō was so stoic about everything. Tokio felt it to be weak and tried to regain her composure but was failing miserably.

"You and my sons, are important, but so is Aku Soku Zan. I'm the only one in this era who sees its corrupt and I can change that Tokio, look at the injustice we have look at how the government has corrupted even the good. How can I stand by and let it happen, how?" Tokio turned her face away, the tears brimming on the rim of her eyes, and her lip quivering. She said nothing and walked away. "Tokio," Saitō called out, and she stopped. "Maybe you should leave Saitō." He was caught off guard by that statement, his stoic expression changed to surprise.

"You can't be serious Tokio." He crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed greatly. "I am Saitō, go and leave, live by your Aku Soku Zan. That way no way can bother you, and you can have your justice" Saitō growled and uncrossed his arms. She was being just as stubborn as him and yet he couldn't give in. He was so comfortable with Aku Soku Zan, that to basically place it into second position was almost unheard of. But, he was being thrown out, away from the love of his wife and his sons. "I can't leave." His body became still, and tense.

"Why not, you seem to do it so well when it comes to work." Saitō turned his attention to the sky. He was being brutally attacked by the worse possible person, cause with her words alone, it stung more than any sword wound he had.

He looked back at her and sighed "You are right, I'm just to head strong to admit it" Tokio looked at Saitō and nodded her head in agreement. His lip limped out slightly as to give a hurt puppy dog look. Tokio laughed slightly and walked over. "That is a cute look" Saitō gave a smirk. "Only you ever see it and I would rather keep it that way."

"I'm still mad at you" Tokio said firmly and Saitō rolled his eyes. "Yes because coming over to me is your way of being mad. Would you like another sparring match?" She shook her head. "No, you cleaning the house is punishment enough for what you did." He groaned "I hate cleaning the house," She shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad, you married me, not some push over." She walked away and inside the house. Saitō grumbled as he walked over to the well and began to draw water. As the pale filled up, he walked inside with a broom and mop he found outside. He looked around the house, seeing the mess that was left over from the night before and however long before that. He sighed and began his work.


	4. Training and Odd Feeling

After a few hours of cleaning, Saitō had finally finished with his punishment. Eiji was already awake and was playing with his son Tsutomu, to which the youngster laughed with joy at how Eiji made funny faces. Tokio was busy with the laundry and often left Eiji to entertain her son, but she considered Eiji a son as well and trusted him completely with Tsutomu. Saitō, took the pale of water, as well as the broom and mop, outside, he placed both against the house and took a short walk to the edge of the property to dump the dirty water. He saw Tokio hanging the laundry on the fish line he hung for her last year. Slowly, he walked over to her as she finished hanging up the clothes. "I have a question for you" He said, she turned around "Ok, what is it?" She was curious, it was unusual for Saitō to ask questions. "What do you think of keeping Eiji here permanently?" He watched for her reaction and a smile crossed her mouth. "Well, I love Eiji as if he was my own and I don't think I could part with him, neither could Tsutomu, why does he want to leave?" She asked now worried that the boy wasn't enjoy his stay, Saitō shook his head. "No, that's not it at all, he asked me last night if he had to leave because I was back and I said it was up to you since you have to put up with all of us" Tokio smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can handle him and our son, you on the other hand" She said picking up the empty basket. Saitō brow knitted inwardly as he lit up a cigarette "Are you ready for lunch?" He gave a small nod and took a long drag of his cigarette, she walked over to him and he took the cigarette out of his mouth. Tokio kissed him on the cheek "Welcome home, Hajime" She said, placing the cigarette carefully back into his mouth she walked inside, he sighed and and looked out to the river.

He knew she was in a better mood than last night, her words did not sting when she said his name. It was pleasurable again, to be called Hajime, not _Hajime_ and not Saitō. He rubbed his cheek absent mindedly, taking one last drag of his cigarette, he let it fall from his mouth to the ground, stepping on it. The day was only half through and he knew that he had to sort out his head, stepping away from the river bed he walked back to the house. Removing his shoes, he walked inside to see Eiji laughing and Tsutomu making some sort of noise. He grumbled to himself and sat down on the floor. Tokio came out of the kitchen, placing some soba on the table for him and Eiji. "Eiji come eat" She said, the boy nodded and picked up Tsutomu. He handed his young adopted sibling to Tokio and sat down beginning to eat. Saitō was already done with his food, soba never did last long around him. Tokio walked out of the room and into the bedroom to feed her youngest son, Saitō's gaze then made his way over to Eiji. Eiji stopped eating for a second and caught the wolf's glare, Saitō gave a smirk, the boy went back to eating. "Knowing my son, he will probably sleep after he is done" He said, wondering if he could get away with smoking in the house, but dismissed it, not wanting a bump on his head. "So why don't we begin your training?" Saitō's eye quirked a bit, waiting in response. Eiji sat there for a few minutes and then nodded. Saitō then got up from the table, quickly brining his bowl into the kitchen, he went into his bedroom, where his wife had just finished feeding their child. He went into the closet and took out a bokken, Tokio watched him as she laid her son down to sleep. "So Eiji is going to be subject to your training" She said sarcastically, he grunted and looked at her, picking his Katana. "Someone has to protect you when I'm not around" He mocked, she gave a slight huff.

He walked out of the room and saw Eiji outside waiting, when Saitō approached and Eiji turned around. Saitō threw the bokken at Eiji who caught it with ease, he then walked over to the shed, unlocking it, pulling out two heavy wooden practice stumps. One was greatly cut up and the other looked brand new. "How much kata do you know, Eiji? Saitō asked drawing his sword, "Not much" The boy said waiting for Saitō to make a move. He sighed, wanting a cigarette, but would wait. "Alright," he said "We will start with simple stuff and then we will work on your footing, and defense without a sword." He said smugly as he remembered his skills against the rooster head. "Your arms are in strong shape, that is good, it will make teaching you the harder moves easier since we don't have to improve your arms that much, your legs, well that will be a different story I bet" Saitō got into a simple stance, slightly similar to his favorite move, but his legs not as spread apart.

"Now, with both hands on the hilt, slice directly down" Saitō did this, slicing the worn stump almost in 2, Eiji watched and nodded. "Do this 200 times" and Eiji gave a sort of 'what the hell did I get myself into' look, but took a deep breath and began. "Back straight, do not slouch" Saitō said and lit a cigarette "Good good, make sure to breathe, through the nose and out the mouth, this will allow more stamina." The boy gave a slight nod and kept going. Hours later an exhausted Eiji, collapsed on the grass as the sun was setting. The sweat dripped profusely from his head, he closed his eyes as a cool breeze passed by him. Saitō leaned against the railing of the house, watching the boy, he had to admit he didn't think the boy would make it through all of his torment, he was a bit rough on the boy, but he wanted to see if he was serious. "Eiji go bathe" Saitō, the boy slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the bath house.

Saitō sighed and watched the sunset and suddenly felt arms drape around his neck. "It's been a while since we watched the sunset, Hajime" He shrugged slightly, but the arms didn't move. "You were a bit rough on him, but is that your way of showing you care for him" Saitō have a "Hn" and smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, woman" Tokio sighed "Of course you don't" she said and her arms slowly pulled away from Saitō's neck. "Dinner is ready" She said walking inside. Saitō took one last look at the setting sun and walked inside, with a sudden cold shiver down his spine. He stopped and looked out the door way, his eyes glancing around his yard, _strange, that's a feeling I haven't felt in a while._ He slid the shoji shut and knelt down at the table, as Tokio served dinner.


End file.
